Time to Come Home
by Teri
Summary: Xander calls Giles to find out the real reason he left and to explain why it is time for him to come home to Sunnydale.


**Time to Come Home  
**_A Buffy: TVS Story  
_By Teri

* * *

Summary: Xander calls Giles to find out the real reason he left and to explain why it is time for him to come home to Sunnydale.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. (Wish I did, but I don't.)

* * *

"Why?" It took Rupert Giles a moment to place the voice on the other end of the telephone. It was Xander Harris.

"What? Xander do you realize that it is . . ." Giles fumbled to find his glasses and looked at the clock, "3:09am?"

"I don't care, Giles. This won't wait anymore. I need you to explain to me how you could leave us, how could leave Buffy? Haven't you been gone long enough? Isn't it time you came home?" Xander implored.

"I don't see where this is any of your concern, but you know why I left. I felt Buffy needed to stand up for herself," Giles informed him crisply.

"First, you know that if it hurts Buffy, it concerns me," Xander said quickly.

Giles began, "yes, of course Xander, I am sorry . . ."

Xander cut him off, "that is not important right now. I want more than your patented answer Giles. I want the real reason you left."

"This is not the right time for this," Giles said tiredly.

"I think it is Giles. Tell me," Xander said forcefully, "or can't you even admit it to yourself."

There was silence on the other end of the telephone line.

"Fine, I'll tell you what I think," Xander began his tone a mix of anger and sadness, "I think that you couldn't bear it when Buffy died, which is why you left in the first place. Why you left us to manage the night life here and to care for Dawn."

"When Buffy came back you were here so fast, I thought you must have Scotty beam you here." Xander took a breath, "course there was a problem, she wasn't adjusting well. She didn't want to be alive and she was still the slayer."

"You couldn't forget that could you? She maybe the Cal Ripken of slayers, but the streak has to end sometime, doesn't it? She is the longest lived slayer on record and it is only a matter of time before, " Xander paused, "before we, you, lose her again, permanently, and you couldn't bare that could you? That's why you left, isn't it. You wanted to push her away before it happened again. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad?"

Xander waited for a response, but didn't hear one. Not until he realized he heard what sounded like a strangled sob on the other end of the phone.

"Giles, she is hurting right now." Xander began again softer than before, "Spike is off his rocker. Willow is trying to adjust to being back. Dawn is a teenager. Anya is human again. She is supporting them all. She doesn't have anyone to lean on and yet she is there for everyone else."

"Don't sell yourself short Xander." Giles spoke softly.

Ignoring him, Xander continued, "G-man she needs you. What always made her strong was the support of those around her. She doesn't have that now. Are you so scared of losing her that you would push her away? Cause her to lose what made her strong? Cause her to lose her life?"

Xander was once again greeted by silence. "Okay, you think about that Giles. I have said my peace. Good night, Giles. I hope you can manage pleasant dreams." He didn't wait for Giles to respond and he hung up.

The next night Xander was awakened by knocking on his apartment door. He glanced at his clock. It was 3:30am. He got out of bed and muttered, "dumb vampire keeps losing his key." He stumbled to the door, "Spike, do you know what time it is? It's 3:30am, 3:30am! What do you have to say for yourself?" He opened the door.

"I could say turn about is fair play or some rubbish like that, but the truth is I thought it was time to come home, past time actually." Giles gave a small smile, "may I stay on your couch until I find a new flat?"

Xander grinned, "why not? Welcome Home G-Man, Welcome Home."

_

* * *

_

Please let me know what you think. Thanks!

Teri

Posted: 11/27/2002  
Edited: 04/26/2008


End file.
